The Heebie Jeebies/Transcript
(Opens to a spooky planet as eerie background music is heard) Sylvia: (offscreen) "Deep in the darkest woods I hide, I keep you safe from what lurks outside..." (Fade to Wander and Sylvia at the entrance of the spooky forest) Sylvia: ''(reading from map)'' "...even the strongest cannot resist my power. I can strike anyone, anywhere at any hour. (cut to a close-up on the duo, Wander looks scared) ''Only once you master me will you defeat your enemy." Yeesh, creepy. Ah, this riddle doesn't make any sense, but the map says this is the place. ''(gestures to the forest) ''Somewhere in these woods lies an ancient power, a power that could help us stop Dominator! ''(close-up on Sylvia) So, all we have to do is carefully sneak in, run a meticulous survey of the area, approach the ancient power with caution and- (cut to a wider shot of her) You're already in there, aren't you? (Sylvia's body starts to shake. As she turns to the side, it's revealed that Wander has clinged on to her tail, scared.) Sylvia: Um, isn't this is where you usually leave me hanging and charge headlong into some horrible danger you're somehow oblivious to? (Wander hides behind her) Or not? (Wander looks at the spooky forest, looking scared) Wander, you're not scared? Wander: What? No, of course not! Everyday is an adventure and everything is amazing, right? I just... got a bad feeling about this Sylvia, this place gives me... (His line was cut off when the screen cuts to the title card with the sound of a scary chord, cut back to Wander pulling Sylvia away from the forest a few steps) Wander: I'm sure there's puh-lenty of other ways to thwart Dominator that aren't hidden in a dark and gloomy forest or terror and despair. (takes off his hat and pulls out a bottle of Orbble juice) So let's orbble on outta here and see- Sylvia: Wander, nothing in this forest could possibly be as terrifying as Dominator destroying the entire galaxy. Wander: (whispering) But what if there's a Frankenstein in there?! Sylvia: Oh Wander, there is not a- (We hear the sound of someone screaming, then cut to a Frankenstein come running out of the forest.) Frankenstein: Forest bad! (Runs past Wander and Sylvia and jumps down to the valley from a cliff. Cut back to the duo, with Wander clinging on Sylvia's neck.) Sylvia: Well, there aren't any in there now! (to Wander, who is shaking with fear:) Seriously, what are you so afraid of? Come on! (Sylvia's body heads into the forest, her head sticking out of the entrance with Wander.) Sylvia: Wander? (pulls him into the forest with her neck) (Cut to a close up of Wander, he looks around the forest.) Wander: (sighs) You're right, Syl. This ain't so bad. (looks to the back, exclaiming as the camera zooms out to show a wider shot of the forest) Sylvia, we're already lost! Sylvia: Wander, just relax. Try taking some deep breaths. (Wander uses his hat as a paper bag, breathing quickly as Sylvia checks the map. He stops breathing as he hears the sound of creaking. Then, he turns to the back as hears another creak. This repeats as the camera zooms to a close up of Wander's face. He hears another creak and screams.) Sylvia: Wander, leaves rustle in the wind. (gestures to the leaves rustling) Old trees creak. (trees creaking) And twigs are snapping because I'm stepping on them. (steps on twigs) (Wander sticks his foot slowly to step a twig. The sound of a Wilhelm scream startles him, causing him to hold on to a branch with a bird on it like a scaredy cat.) Sylvia: Oh, don't worry. That's just a Wilhelm Warbler! (the Wilhelm Warbler caws again) Annoying all over the place, but totally harmless. (The bird flies away. The branch that Wander holds on to snaps, sending him to the ground.) (Fade to Sylvia with Wander to another part of the forest. Sounds of leaves rustling and trees creaking are heard. Cut to a shot of the moon as the branches cover the moon. He looks at another part of the spooky forest, covers his eyes, then looks at the trees again. We see a shadow of a creature as its eyes pop out all of a sudden.) Wander: (screams) Syl! Thing! Woods! (runs back to the entrance) Sylvia: Wander, there's nothing there. Your eyes are spooking out your head, buddy. And if there was? Lady and Duchess won't let anything hurt you, and neither will I. (heads into the forest) (As the two leave, a pair of glowing eyes pop out from the woods as followed by a scary chord.) (Fade to the duo in another part of the woods. The gramophone style music is played as Wander sees a spirit-like creature from distance. He pulls Sylvia.) Sylvia: Now what? (Wander points to the creature, but there's nothing there.) Sylvia: (groans) Wander, I-I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're seeing stuff that's just not- (As she says this, the spirit-like creature appears behind her.) Wander: (points to the creature) There! (Sylvia turns around as the creature disappears. She turns to Wander, looking annoyed. Then she turns to the other side as the creature appears again.) Sylvia: Okay, look- Wander: (points to the creature) Behind you! (Once again, the creature disappears as Sylvia turns to the back. She turns to Wander, who looks angry at him. Wander looks to the side and sees the creature.) Wander: (looking scared) SYLVIA!!! (The camera zooms into his mouth, then shows a shot of Sylvia.) Sylvia: Wander? (Wander comes out from her back, pointing upwards.) Wander: Mime! Phantom! Phantom Mime! Oh no, I've named them, thus giving them power! (whimpers) Sylvia: (sighs) Calm down, buddy, your super-vivid imagination has taken the wheel and driving you bonkers. You need a distraction. (takes Wander's hat and pulls out his banjo) Here. How about you strum a happy tune while I double-check the scroll? (Song: The True Terror Beggings) Wander: Cat-sittin' for kittens while wearing my mittens The thump a heart makes when lovebirds are smitten Drawing a doodle of a poodle named Noodle The cinnamon scent of warm blorpberry strudel Old dusty scrolls on which curses are written Becoming a zombie right after you're bitten Dancing ghost mimes that bounce just like springs The dry mouth and shivers that true terror brings OH GROP, WHAT ARE ALL THESE TERRIBLE THINGS?! (He covers his eyes, then opens again to see a group of Phantom Mimes have surrounded him. He runs away, screaming. A Phantom Mime appears in front of him, he screams and runs away, smashing through the trees, breathing heavily. He sees Phantom Mimes everywhere and screams as well.) Wander: (terrified) Guys, stop! (runs into Sylvia) Sylvia: Wander! (Wander clings onto her snout, zoom out to a shot of another part of the woods.) Okay, okay, it's all good, pal. There's nothing around here except your best bud and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, got it? Maybe you need some rest. You're right, Syl. As long as I've got my bestest bud by my side, I've got no reason to hide! Bud by my side no reason to hide Sylvia? Hello? Syl? King Binglebord, is that you? Phew! Oh. Just a dream. Phew! That was just a dream. Phew. Just a dream in a dream in a dream. Frankenphantomimenstein! Wander, you okay ? Huh? Oh, wow, what a crazy dream. -- Wait, that ancient scroll?- Got it. Did it give you a great power? - Dom won't know what hit her! - Oh. Then that means There was nothing to be afraid of. Unless Awwww, man! Come on! Sylvia? Where are you? Right, I'm obviously still dreaming. Nope, still there. Still there. Oh no Sylviiiiiaaaaahhh!!! I noticed the fire was dying so I Wander? Wander? Can you hear me? Wander, where are you? Wan der? W-Wander? Don't goof around. Ahh! Sylvia: Sweet jumpin' flabbdraserry in a handbasket, he was right! WANDERRRRRRRR!!!!! She'll find me. She always finds me. She'll find me, they always find me. They'll find me, they always find me. Mimes find me. I'm really tired of screaming! - Ah, you're OK! - Oh. Thank grop, you're alive! Sylvia, I've got a lil' hunch we are not welcome in these woods. Agreed. Ancient power or no ancient power, I say get the grop outta here! Ow! Stop bouncin', ya creeps! Oh, that's actually way creepier. I'm sorry, Syl! This looks like the end! Hey! You want me? Come and get me. But keep your jazz hands offa my best friend! No! You can't go through her to get to me, because you have to go through me to get to her! No, I'm gonna protect you. Nuh-uh! Let me protect you! - Sylvia look! - Huh? Where'd they go? Look, Syl. They only show up when you're scared. Ooo. Idea! Wander? Wander? Where are you? - I'm here, Syl. - Wander! Hiya, Syl. - Wander! - Boo! - Wander! - Howdy. - Wander! - How do you do? Quit it. Wander: '''Sylvia, I'm very, very, very, very glad you're okay, but I'm sorry we didn't find the great power to stop Dominator. '''Sylvia: But we did find it, Wander. The answer to the scroll's riddle, "Only once you master me will you defeat your enemy." It's fear! There's more power in overcoming your fear than in any weapon. Even Dominator isn't as scary as the thought of losing you. Wander: And without anybody to scare, those Phantomimes are powerless to petrify any more people. (looks back at the forest, suddenly nervous) Right? (Zoom to the forest behind them, omnious music plays; snap to a Phantom Mime's face against a black screen, then fade to black.) Category:Transcripts